


Final Offer

by ChaserGrey



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaserGrey/pseuds/ChaserGrey
Summary: Unprompted fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme, showing what I think would happen if the "Batarians capture Shepard and try/execute him for Aratoht" plotline actually happened. In a fictional universe. Oh, whatever.





	Final Offer

Professor Mordin Solus pushed open the conference room door and stood at one end of the table, fiddling with a portable holoprojector. "Ah, excellent. Very glad you could make it, General Kull. Shouldn't take long. All reasonable sentients here, after all."

At the other end of the table, General El'hor Kull of the Batarian Hegemony snorted and drummed his fingers. "You're right that it won't take long, Salarian. I'm only meeting you because Councilor Esheel called in a favor with some higher-ups. So say what you have to say, so I can tell you to go to Hell and still make it to happy hour at Flux."

Mordin tsked as he finished his setup. "Close-mindedness. Very unfortunate trait in a sentient being. Mind only real difference between you and four-eyed monkey lizard. Highly suggest you use it."

Kull shrugged. "I'm still waiting."

"Very well." Mordin seated himself, his gaze perfectly level. "You know why I'm here. Wish to bargain for Commander Shepard's life."

Kull laughed. "I figured as much. So I took the liberty of preparing a response." He took a datapad from his hip pocket. "Ahem. It reads: 'Go to Hell'. Shepard is a criminal in Hegemony custody, accused of war crimes, ecocide, and mass murder. Should he be found guilty-" Kull smiled "-and I have little doubt he will be, he will then be executed. The Hegemony is not prepared to accept any other arrangement." He paused. "Your loyalty is touching, though."

"Indeed." Mordin's voice was abstracted, somehow far away from the table. "Shepard inspires that quality in sentients. Many others as well. Will need him to do that for many, in many places, if any life is to survive in this galaxy. Saving his life justifies any measures necessary."

"Are you deaf, Salarian?" Kull shifted a bit in his chair. He wasn't sure where this was going, and he didn't like that. "Shepard will not be released."

Mordin flicked the projector on. A three-dimensional shape appeared in midair, densely folded proteins arranged into a whip shape. "Worked on genophage in my youth, you know. Astonishing piece of work. Took decades. But advances made during project make all subsequent ones easier." He touched another key, and the structure altered, folding over into a loop. "Built on their work. Viral necrosis agent. Airborne transmission, long latency period. Spreads widely through ordinary travel without being detected. Once incubation period over," he snapped his fingers, "onset very sudden. Massive tissue death. Subject...liquifies as virus enters final stage. Painkillers unfortunately quite ineffective before final expiration." Mordin leaned forward. "Species-specific to Batarians."

Kull roared, pushing himself up from his seat. If he'd been armed, he'd have shot the one-horned bastard on the spot. "You think to threaten us? You go too far, Salarian! I'll have your guts to feed my varren pack if I have to declare war on the Council to get them!"

Surprisingly, Mordin didn't flinch at all. "Please General. Told you, here to negotiate. Not threaten. Have something very important to bargain for Shepard's life."

"And that is?"

Mordin Solus smiled. Kull's guts turned to ice even before he spoke.

"The antidote."


End file.
